Guardian of Hope
by DeannaJ1
Summary: Link has been having strange dreams for last few months. What happens when the girl in his dreams is found by the Sages? Who is she, and just what is her connection to the Triforce? [Link & OC] Review Please [beta offer would be welcome] thanks
1. Dreams and Nightmares

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ocarina of Time, but Deanna is my OC.**

A/N: This is my first fan fic. Hope you like it succeeding chap.s will be longer.

* * *

**Ch.1 **Dreams or Nightmares

"Look for her in the trees on the way to Lake Hylia." Link was confused by the Deku Tree's request.

"Well, it doesn't make sense, but I guess I could go on to the lake if I don't find whoever she is."

Clouds gathered above the copse as Link neared it.

"That can't be good." He said looking up.

A bolt of lightning crashed in the center of the wooded area. Link sat on Epona blinking, and wondering why no thunder had accompanied the bolt.

As his vision began to return, he noticed something moving in the trees.

"It's best not to take chances. So I'll just get my bow ready." Link was talking to himself, as the shape resolved itself into something vaguely human.

"Stalfo, time for you to meet your end."

The agonized scream that followed was not what Link had expected to hear. He vaulted from Epona's saddle, and ran in the direction of the sound.

* * *

"Link! Link, wake up!"

"Huh, wha—Deanna?"

"Yeah, I told the professor that I would find out about your nightmares this time." She said, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"It's nothing." Link replied, pulling on the sheet.

"It's not, _nothing,_ Link."

Deanna brushed her hand through the sweat soaked hair on Link's forehead.

* * *

A/N: Push the button and let me know what you think. Thanks 


	2. The Journey Begins

**Dis: still don't own. ish sad ;.;**

* * *

**Ch.2 **The Journey Begins

Link set his pen down thinking about the dreams he had been having for the last couple of months.

"As soon as the ink dries, I'm putting this up, so Zelda doesn't see it."

Turning in his chair, he saw Zelda standing in the doorway.

"See what?" She asked, stepping into his room.

"Huh?"

"You said you're going to put something up so I don't see it."

Link stood up blocking her path to his desk.

"So, what do you need me for?"

"Oh, Saria, asked me to tell you to go see the Deku Tree." She said edging toward his desk.

"O.K. and did she tell you why I need to see the Deku Tree."

Taking Zelda by the arm he led her out into the hallway.

"No just that you need to speak to him." She said, deciding that it was probably his journal he didn't want her to read again.

"Alright, I'll take my journal with me, and be ready to leave in about half an hour."

* * *

A/N: hope you like. let me know. 


	3. Kokiri Village

**A/N: Lookie you get to meet my OC and find out how old Link is, but you have to wait 'til ch5 before you find out what she looks like. - -'****  
**

Oh and the bolded text in quotes is the Deku Tree talking

* * *

**Ch3 Kokiri Village**

"Well at least Zelda won't ask me why I wrote my dreams down in third person." Link said, as he came to the entrance of the Kokiri Village.

"So you came back."

"Yes, Mido. The Deku Tree wants to talk to me." He said, dismounting Epona.

"I don't get it you're not even Kokiri, and still you're their favorite." Mido said, annoyed that he now had to look up to see Link's face.

"If I find out I'll let you know." Link said, a ghost of a smile on his face.

Link walked through the village until he came to his old tree house. "Epona, wait here for me." He said, taking his journal from the saddlebag.

He walked slowly through the rest of the village to the Deku Tree's meadow marveling once more at how little it had changed in the nine years since he had first left.

"Strange it's like I step through time when I come back here now." Link said not realizing that he had spoken aloud.

"A place out of time.

A time out of mind.

The Hero's heart is stolen."

Looking toward the sound Link sees the one who has haunted his dreams these last few months.

"D-De-Deanna…How? When?"

"Yes. Don't know. A few days ago." She said walking toward him.

Not realizing that he moved, Link caught Deanna in his arms; dropping the journal and kissing her at the same time. They broke apart almost as soon as it began. Link was turning red, and Deanna simply stood looking stunned.

**"So the prophecy has been fulfilled before I was sure of its meaning."** The Deku Tree said breaking the awkward silence.

"What prophecy?" Link asked more than a little confused.

"Wait you were serious? I thought you were joking." Deanna said picking up the journal.

"Let me get this strait. What Deanna said about the hero's heart getting stolen was a prophecy?" Link looked from the Deku Tree to Deanna, and back waiting for an answer.

**"Yes, though not a very good one."** The Deku Tree as though he thought Deanna could have done better.

Deanna bowed her head, looking a little embarrassed, holding Link's journal almost protectively in front of her.

**"Deanna show Link the mark upon your hand, so that he may better understand the quandary the Sages face."** He stated to regain their attention.

"All right" she said taking the blue bandana off of her left hand, and since there was no longer any need to, she removed the green bandana from her right hand. Then she put both in the belt pouch that Saria had given her. That done she held her left hand so that Link could see the faintly glowing triangles.

"It doesn't look quite the same as mine though." Link mused holding her hand in both of his.

"No if anything it looks like the glyph on the blade of the Master Sword." She said gently pulling her hand from his.

"**Link you must take Deanna to the Temple of Time and there to the Chamber of Sages. That they might strengthen the barrier."**

"Why does the barrier need to be strengthened?" Link asked.

"Ganondorf might return to Hyrule if it isn't." Deanna told him having heard this before.

* * *

A/N: Yup Deanna's from another world. please r&r 


	4. Prophecies and Toffee

**Dis**: Ocarina of Time belongs to Nintendo; Deanna and her prophecies belong to me, so don't steal them. The bag of holding(aka Deanna's belt pouch) belongs to D&D.

A/N: the title is just a bit of whimsy on my part it'll make more sense after you the chap. I hope. --' 

* * *

**Ch. 4 Prophecies and Toffee**

Walking from the Deku Tree's meadow, Deanna and Link went straight to Saria's house.

"What are we doing in here?" Link asked looking at the red head.

"This is where I woke up yesterday morning." She said putting his journal on the table.

"How do you know that you've been here a few days then?" He asked walking over to the table and opening the journal to the last entry.

"Saria told me."

"If she told you then why didn't she take you to the Chamber of Sages?" Link asked turning his journal so she could read it.

Deanna looked down at the journal saw the last sentence and smirking a little she answered him.

"Saria said that when I woke I called out a name. My _guess_ is that it was yours. She told me I'd been found a few days ago unconscious in the Deku Tree's meadow. She left just after she gave me this belt pouch."

Deanna then sat at the table flipping the pages of the journal, and saw her name written at least once on every page. She gave a questioning look to Link who was kneeling by her left side.

"I guess want me to tell you the first prophecy that I spoke in the Deku Tree's meadow." At his nod she continued.

"The Prophecy of the True Force:

Power shall be stolen the sealed

Courage and Wisdom shall remain

Hope arrives, two paths awaken

The barrier weakens Hope shall die

When Hope unites with Courage

The barrier strengthened shall be."

"So are you hungry?" Deanna asked resisting an urge to ruffle Link's bangs.

A loud gurgling noise met this inquiry along with Link's somewhat bashful yes as he sat on the chair next to him.

"All right, I'm going to show you a great magic trick then." She said opening her belt pouch.

"What are you going to do? Pull an apple out of your belt pouch." He asked with a look of profound skepticism.

"Actually I was thinking about fried chicken, but apples will work just as well."

With that Deanna suited words to action, and took two perfectly ripe apples from her belt pouch. She tossed one to Link setting the other on the table, and pulled out a small loaf of brown bread and a wedge of cheese.

"There is no way all of that could have been in your pouch." This was around bites of his apple.

"I said that it was a magic trick. Also it's kinda gross to watch you talk and eat. Please chew with your mouth closed or I'll start calling you the Hero of Pigging Out."

Link looked as though he were about to answer then thought better of it. He took out a small dagger from his belt pouch to cut the bread and cheese into equal pieces.

"So I guess as long as I stay around you I won't have to worry about starving."

"No I suppose not." Deanna tossed a small round candy to Link before continuing. "Don't you think we should head for the temple now?"

"Yeah, if you don't mind sleeping in Hyrule Field.

What's this?" He asked as she started to unwrap her own piece of candy.

"It's called toffee. Couldn't we stay at Lon Lon Ranch or Kakariko village?" She asked getting up.

"We can head for the village then. We should arrive there just before sunset." Link replied following her out of Saria's house.

* * *

A/N: please don't take the kiss as me pairing Link and Deanna it isn't. It's just that some of his dreams were of a much higher rating than this fic. No before you ask Deanna does not look like Malon.


	5. Kakariko Village and Nightmares

**Dis:** not mine

A/N: hopefully this has enough narrative for the reviewers that said I needed more.

* * *

**Ch5 Kakariko Village and Nightmares**

They made it to Kakariko Village about half an hour before sunset. Likely they would have had more time to look around if Deanna hadn't had to stop on three separate occasions. Once to retie the red bandana in her so it wouldn't whip in face, then twice to walk for a few minutes, because she wasn't accustomed to riding.

Link dismounted just yards shy of the village gate.

"Do you want help getting down?" Link inquired politely.

"Yes I guess sitting side saddle would be easier for you to help me." Deanna said hooking her left leg on the saddle horn as she spoke.

Link hooked his fingers into her belt to maintain his hold on her as she shifted her weight from Epona to him. The moment her burgundy boots touched the ground his hands slipped from her waist.

"You can let go of me now."

"Just as soon as I get this." She said taking Link's Kokiri hat, and putting it on as she skipped out of his reach.

Muttering to himself about acting like an idiot Link gave chase, catching her a few yards beyond the gate.

"Do you want your hat back?" She asked reaching up for it.

"Weren't your eyes blue a minute ago?" He asked looking down at her.

"Maybe they ch—" Her answer was cut off by Link kissing her.

"Your highness, what are you doing?" The very confused gate guard asked.

Looking at the guard Link realized that Deanna's jeans and sleeveless shirt along with angle at which they were standing hid the fact the she was a girl.

"Uh I was just getting my hat back from her." He said with a rather sheepish and apologetic smile.

Deanna looked at Link, took his hat off her russet hair, and smooshed it on his head. That done she turned on her heal and entered Kakariko Village.

"Deanna, wait up."

"As you wish your _Highness_." She said turning toward him with an overdramatic curtsey.

"Why are you mad at me?"

"You kissed me you jerk!"

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to know something." He said turning her in his arms to face him.

"And what _your Highness_ would that be?" She asked trying to pull herself free.

Looking into stormy gray eyes he answered her. "I wanted to if a real kiss was better than one in a dream."

"Well you should have asked first." Deanna turned her head to the side to avoid the concern in his eyes.

"All right I will. What were you going to say when I interrupted you?" Link asked changing his hold from her shoulders to a grip on her hands.

"I was going say that my eyes change color depending on my mood mostly. Why" She asked even though she fairly certain of the answer.

"They were blue when you took my hat, a pale translucent green just before I kissed you, and now they're a sort of dark blue-gray." Even as Link said that last bit her eyes changed to a lighter gray-green. (A/N: Deanna's eye color is based on mine. Yeah I know very weird.)

"Don't you think we should get to wherever it is you have in mind for us to stay the night at?" She said changing subject away from eyes or kisses. She was much more annoyed with herself than Link about that kiss anyway.

"Yeah, there's a clothing shop next to inn. We can stop there first, if they're still open." He said letting go of her right hand and turning in direction of the inn. Epona followed the two like an ever faithful companion.

* * *

"250 rupees." He said looking from the pack by the dresser to the slashed sleeve tunic draped on the chair in the middle of the room.

"Well you are the one who insisted on buying it." She said that knowing she wanted the shirt more than any of the clothes in the pack.

"Oh well I guess we should get some sleep then. Tomorrow promises to be a very long day." Link said turning down the wick on the lamp on the table.

"G'night Link." Deanna mumbled as she snuggled into blanket, falling into a deep yet very troubled sleep.

* * *

"How do you like my home, girl?"

"Not so much, Ganondork." Deanna said taking in her surroundings.

She stood in the middle of an elaborately decorated throne room. Ganondorf sat on a large stone chair at the far end of room from the direction she was looking at. It was as she was looking at anything but Ganon that Deanna found at her right hip a sword. Pulling it free of the scabbard she moved toward the evil that dared to invade her dreams.

* * *

Link was awakened by a strange and incandescent light. At first his sleep clouded mind thought that Deanna had turned the lamp up to read his journal, however when he looked at it the lamp seemed to have burned itself out. Sitting up he found that it was actually the glyph on her hand giving off the incandescent glow.

"Deanna what's going on?" He asked his voice still sleep roughened, scratching his head trying to wake himself.

* * *

"Do you think mispronouncing my name or waving that toy around would anger me?" Ganon's posture showed him to be more amused than anything else as he sat there.

"This blade is made of the same magics that sealed you here, so it is hardly a toy." The words were not her own but she knew that they true. She shifted the blade to a low menacing angle in her left hand.

"It may be made of the magic but the Master Sword it is not." Even though he said it with the same superior slightly amused tone his eyes never left the blade.

* * *

"Ganon!" Deanna cried trapped within her sleep.

"Deanna! Deanna, wake up! You're having a nightmare." Link half yelled as he moved around the table in the center of the room to her cot.

Seeing that she hadn't woken at his call, Link sat on the edge of the cot, and took her left hand in his own. He held it against his heart hoping that she would be able to sense his wish to help.

* * *

"Ganon!" She cried as she made an arcing lunge at him.

Deanna's attack was somewhat ill timed. She only managed to score a deep gouge in the back of the Gerudo's throne.

"Impressive girl. You've killed my throne." The condescending smirk in his tone only managed to irritate her.

She spun on her heel her sword held defensively before her. That extra bit of wariness was all that saved her from losing more than a gold button from her shirt.

"Most impressive, perhaps you truly are worthy of their hope." Ganon raised his own blade and then scene before her faded into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

"Worthy of whose hope?" Deanna muttered to herself as she woke.

* * *

A/N: hope all of scene breaks between Deanna's nightmare and what Link's doing in the room wasn't too confusing. also please R&R wordy reviews are best; things that resemble flames will be used to reheat leftovers. Chap 6 will be awhile it's not written yet. -.-' 


End file.
